Indigo
by Steven Schmooniverse
Summary: The summer before high school, Dipper, and Mabel are granted permission to come back to Gravity Falls. Since their Grunkles, Stan and Ford are gone, Things are a lot more fun with Soos, But it isn't the same They miss the empty threats Grunkle Stan would make. They miss his personality. They miss...Him. Its really just what i think would happen two years later...
1. Bus Ride

**HEY! What's up _guys?_ I wanted to make another story so you guys would have something else to read while i work on my other story. I don't know why i named it Indigo really...** **Well I was listening to a song named Indigo, so that's probably where it came from. This story isn't really gonna be all that.I might be doing this story just from Dipper's point of view. Yay or Nay? Anyway, It's j** **ust something to keep you guys busy. You already know the drill, Tell me if you want me to change anything up in the story and i will do just that. I also wanted to tell you in advance, When i _italicize_ words, just like I did, It means that they're thinking.**

 **That's about it! Enjoy!**

June 19, probably a week after I had gotten out of school, we were on our 10-hour bus route to Gravity Falls. It was about 6:00 in the morning and awfully dark. even though it was night, the summer caused a terribly hot midnight breeze. Which made the freezing cold air conditioner on the bus alright for once. I decided to bring different clothes this year. I had grown anyway. I wore black skinny jeans a custom black shirt that had the same pine tree on my hat, dark blue Vans, and a blue flannel shirt which also kinda served as a jacket. Mabel kept asking why i was so decked out in blue lately. I din't give her an answer because, honestly... I didn't know. I got the custom shirt from Soos. he hooked Mabel and I up with the pine tree shirts as goodbye gifts two years ago. Mabel, wanted to show it off so, she had begged her mom to let her take the MAST Academy jacket they had given her on her tour. She also had the shirt on under. Mom was, reluctant but gave the jacket to her anyway. She also had on skinny jeans and white converse. It was one of the really fancy buses instead of Speedy Beaver. Dad had gotten a new job, so he had more money to blow on the bus that would pick us up. We sat in the somewhat middle of the bus, because Mabel said that that was the area they provided two T.V's instead of one. I held Mabel's hand as we walked down the aisle. It was unbelievable how many dirty looks we were getting.  
"Dipper, am i the only one who feels the looks?" she whispered.  
"Definitely not" I whispered back to her.

Mabel had sat on the innermost side of the two seats. Mom wanted her to so, I could keep her safe if anything happened. We also did this because Mabel had fallen out of the chair when she fell asleep and rolled down the aisle. I chuckled at the memory. I had turned on both our T.V's because Mabel was too short, and was already cuddled in her jacket, she didn't want to move. We both put our headphones in the little ports and started watching a show that you all may be familiar with. Star vs. the Forces of Evil. Mabel had become good friends with Star in a summer camp they went to a while back, before she skyrocketed into fame. When the show came on, Mabel squealed in happiness. Marco and I were pretty good friends, but we never saw each other as much as Mabel and Star did.

We were watching the episode "Mewberty". Mabel couldn't get her eyes off the TV and neither could I. About halfway during the episode, an older, french man leaned over and tapped the engrossed child that was me. I didn't really catch it that he was tapping me, but I saw him lean back over in the corner of my eye. I quickly turned my head and took off my headphones. "You wanted to speak to me?" I whispered to him. "What?" He near shouted at me. _Oh, so you're one of those types._ I thought. I asked the same, question, a little louder than before. This time he heard me and responded, what seemed like even louder than before.

"That's a pretty lady you got there" He said.  
 _"Is he trying to get with my sister?"  
_ _"_ Oh, no sir, She's merely my sister." I lied. She was so much more than a sister. She was my best friend.  
"Oh, Incest, I get it. He said.  
 _What does this guy not get when i said "Merely"!?  
_ "Um, no sir, I'm not sleeping with my sister." I snapped back at him.  
"What happened Dip?" she said, entangling her arms around my arm and leaning her face on my arm as well.  
"I'll tell you in a minute." I said. I turned my head back at the old man, who went back to reading the book he had.

I went back to watching Star vs The Forces of Evil. Unfortunately the episode had went off, so i pulled out one of my Sibling Brothers books. Mabel was already asleep on my arm like earlier. I didn't move as much do I wouldn't wake her. I started thinking. _What is up with the people on this bus? Like yeah I understand I was holding her hand when we got on, but sleeping with her? My own sister? Who the hell even thought of incest?_ So many thoughts drifted in and out of my head. I eventually lost my page in my book. I put it back in my bookbag that my mom had packed for me. I couldn't really look out the window. So, I looked forward, staring at the back of the person's head that was in front of me. The small noises were amazing. The older people snoring, The bus' loud noise as it accelerated and decelerated. The little boy's GameBoy as you would hear the occasional "You Won!" tune. Most of these noises, would drive people crazy, but it put Dipper at ease. He put his earbuds in his phone, and listened to an album on Sound Cloud named "Chillstep". He slowly drifted off to sleep. One slow blink after another.

 **Whee Doggy, Was that somethin'! I feel really good about this story. One thing is I used better vocabulary. Which I'm also starting to use in my other story. I also want to prolong my stories. Because I'm starting to realize that I'm not really giving it my all, and I'm only writing like, 500 words, which isn't good enough for me. Make sure to review and tell me if you want anything changed. Nothing drastic though.**

 **Don't Forget!**

 **Reality is an illusion, The universe is a hologram, Buy gold, Bye!**

 **~(^-^)~ Bookster**


	2. Welcome Back!

I woke up to the sound of loud screeches of bus brakes, and people accidentally hitting my legs with their suitcases and book bags. The air smelled of spring time and trees. The warm summer sun shone down on my face. Mabel was already up. She was stuffing everything she had taken out, back in her suitcase. She then took off her jacket.

"Whew! It is hot as hell!" She exclaimed.  
"Look who started cursing" I said, nodding, with the impressed face from the meme.  
"Shut up, Dipper" This isn't the first time" She said.

Both of us would curse from time to time, it wasn't really that big of a deal, unless we were dare to curse around adults. Mabel and I were probably the last ones off the bus. Probably because two old people started arguing about which suitcase was theirs. we got off the bus, hoping we would see Grunkle Stan and Great Uncle Ford standing there, along with the rest of the gang. The look of disappointment loomed over their faces as they walked down the awkwardly steep bus steps. " _I wonder where the Grunkles are."_ I thought.

"Maybe they're late" I said to Mabel.  
"Maybe late, my butt" She snapped back at me.

Wendy and Soos were the only ones standing there. Soos, in the suit Stan had given him before they left. Wendy had my hat on and was leaning against a wooden pole, on her phone. Soos saw us first, then Wendy finally looked up. It must have been a good 5 seconds of staring before Soos gave us the most fraudulent smile. Wendy kept on a straight face, but you could see the vexation in her eyes. Soos walked up to us slowly and gave both of us a compact hug. While hugging us, he told us.

"They couldn't make it dudes..."

Mabel broke down crying. she fell to her knees, tears rolling down her face. i walked over to her to try and comfort her, but she shoved me away. "The only two grunkles I had...Gone." she unmitigated.

"Oh, bro, is that what you're crying about? They aren't dead, They're just late". He exclaimed.

Mabel popped up, with no more tears and smiling, like some sort of cartoon. "Oh" she said. Wendy had gotten a car apparently because she had gotten in the driver seat of one nearby and yelled "Let's go losers!" Mabel had sat on the left side and I sat on the right. The sun still shone on our faces as we looked outside the window. the smell of trees as they rolled in and out of our sight. the water tank hat said Gravity Falls on it and the seemingly small mountains in the distance. It was pure silence until Soos started to sing a couple verses from his favorite song, "Blanchin". He had provoked Wendy pretty much to the point where she threatened to drive the car off the cliff with everyone in it. It was pretty dark, even for Wendy. Mabel let out a small chuckle after Soos kept quiet.

After a 20 minute drive, we arrived to the Mystery Shack. Soos said that the attic was being used for storage this year because he had gotten a lot of stuff and never really used it. We had that weird room with the carpet. Wendy already helped Soos get both beds into the room. It was kind of a plus one because the room was bigger than the attic and so was the window.


End file.
